The Morning After
by Lailara
Summary: Spike and Willow get closer and she doesn't remember...
1. The Morning After

Title: The Morning After (part 1 of the Morning After Series)   
Author: Kitura   
Email: [SpikesChilde03@acmecity.com][1]   
Spoilers: Well, most of season 4. The story takes place after season 4, but before season 5.   
Notes: Um... ::smiles sheepishly:: well, here's the deal. I like the Willow/Tara relationship, but in my universe, Will and Tara are just friends. Yes, Spike does have the chip, though. Just a bit of clarification.   
Disclaimer: Joss owns all...   
Feedback: YES! I want to know whether it's worth continuing!   
Dedication: To the one and only~Ruby! Your fabulous writing inspired me to try my hand at it! Thanks and Happy Trails! Many stakes in 2001! 

****************** 

Rays of sunshine taunted Willow from the open window. She groaned and rolled over.  she thought as she stared into the face of the bleach blonde vampire.  her mind screamed. 

"Something the matter, pet?" he said, without opening his eyes. His soft British lilt was like music, soothing her wailing conscience. "Penny for your thoughts, luv." She rolled over to her former position and sat in silence, desprately trying to think of something to say. "I don't think we've all lost our bloody voices again." His eyes fluttered open as he slid an arm across her stomach. 

"Uh...no...I d-don't think s-so," she stammered, "W-what happened?" 

"Well, I'm pretty sure we had sex last night, ducks," he said throught the kisses he was placing on her shoulder. 

"But how?!?" she panicked. She rolled on her side, turning her back to him. 

"I don't really think you need a walk-through, luv," he whispered, trailing his fingers up her spine. 

"No, that's not what I mean," she glared disapprovingly at his remark, "Why?" 

"I don't know why *you* did, luv, but I'm fairly sure I know why *I* did," he said, leaning over to rain more kisses on her shoulder. 

"No, no, this isn't right. I mean, I've lost my mind or something. I'm under some spell. This isn't right!" she yelled, scrambling out of the bed. She frantically scanned the room for a robe or a t-shirt, something, anything to cover her naked body. She reached for a black t-shirt that hung haphazardly on the back of a chair and pulled it over her head. 

"It felt right to me. By the by, that's my shirt." Spike reached for the nightstand and felt around for his cigarettes. 

"Oh!" Willow grumped, pulling the shirt off and turning her back to him. 

"I dunno. I kinda like that," he smirked absentmindedly. He was preoccupied with finding his smokes and keeping an eye on his redheaded witch. She growled softly and slid her arms into her robe. 

"Bloody hell!" Spike roared. Willow whirled around to see what the vampire was cursing. He was clutching his left hand. She heard the sickening sizzle and smelled the burning flesh. 

She moved around the bed to him and gingerly reached out her hand. He started to pull away, but was stopped by the look in her eyes. There was a tenderness, a gentleness in her gaze that floored him. He had never seen such compassion in a mortal's look before. Ever. 

"Let me see," she whispered. 

"It's nothing. Just a little sunburn. I'll be all right," he matched her whisper. 

"No, Spike, let me see," she repeated more forcefully. He reluctantly extended his hand for her inspection. A soft rap at the door permeated the tender silence. 

"Hello? Is anyone home? It's me; Karyn. I'm looking for Buffy," a voice from the other side of the door spoke. 

"Oh, Goddess!" Willow hissed as she recognized the name. Karyn, she remembered, was Buffy's new study partner in History. "Spike, hide! I'll get to you in a minute, I promise. But only if you hide!" 

"Why? Bugger 'em!" he said. His statement was punctuated by a soft groan and a stretch. 

"Oh, so, you *want* to be a big pile of dust? 'Cause that's what you'll be if Karyn tells Buffy she saw you here. Naked. With me." she blushed at her last statement, but quickly shook it off. 

"I get it, I get it," he grumbled and sauntered slowly and nakedly to the closet. 

"Coming!" Willow called to the waiting girl on the other side of the door. She shoved Spike into the small closet. 

"That's what you said last night!" Spike called, muffled by the closet door. Willow silently cursed whatever actions led up to her bedding Spike.  she thought, but she quickly filed it away for study at a later date. 

She opened the door to a tall, smiling , black-haired girl, and found herself smiling broadly.  Willow thought. 

"Hi, I'm Karyn," the girl spoke in a slow Texas drawl. She stretched out her hand to grasp Willow's. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Willow, Buffy's roommate," Willow played along. She was desperate to know why she couldn't remember anything about the night before, but she had other things to worry about first. Her thoughts were interrupted by a question simpler than her own, one she could actually answer. 

"Where's Buffy? It's so early, I thought she'd be home. I just came by to give her this," she said, reaching into her messanger bag and pulling out a small pewter cross. She handed it to the small redhead. 

Willow gasped when she realized what it was. It was the cross Angel gave Buffy the night they met. "Buffy's n-not here..." Willow managed to stammer. 

"I would take your reaction to mean that you've seen this before," Karyn ventured. 

"Uh, yeah, a mutual friend gave it to her a few years ago. Thanks for bringing it by," Will's mind reeled. 

"Of course, never a problem. When she stood up to leave class yesterday, I happened to glance down at her seat, and it was just laying there. I found y'all in the directory last night, and just thought I'd bring it over," Karyn explained quickly after observing the confused look on Willow's face. 

"Um... thanks again for bringing it by. Buffy will really appreciate it," she responed. 

"Sure, anytime. Well, I've got a class in 20 minutes," she gestured behind her, "across campus. So, I had better get going." 

"Yes, um, thank you. Bye," Willow muttered. She shut the door and stood for what seemed like ages. Her fertile imagination created all kinds of crazy circumstances.  she told herself. 

"Can I come out now, pet," the soft voice iquired from behind the closet door. 

Willow's face flushed with embarrassment. She'd completely forgotten about the naked vampire standing in her closet. She walked to the door and opened it. 

"Thanks, luv. I wondered if I was going to be in there a few years. Of course, it wouldn't matter to me. The whole little room smells like you. I could've stayed in there for the reest of my unlife," Spike purred, pulling her flush against his body. He ran his hands over her tense body. She tried to push away, but to no avail. He tilted her head up until their eyes met. She stared up into the deep blue pools that reflected nothing but complete lust and devotion. She was utterly captivated. Spike smiled secretly to himself. He leaned down and placed a soft lingering kiss on the witch's lips. 

She pulled away after a few moments. "Spike, do you remember anything about last night?" she ventured softly as her finger traced lazy circles on his chest. 

"Sure do, ducks. Why do you ask?" he questioned her, tracing every detail of her face with his fingertips and lips. 

"It's just that," she paused, nearly breathles from his touch, "I don't." 

He stopped and put his hands on her shoulders to slightly push her away from him. Just enough to look her up and down. He quickly pulled her back to him. "You don't remember any of it?" he purred in her ear. She shook her head and sniffled against his silent chest. "Now, pet, let me get this straight: You don't remember the fight? You don't remember getting hit? You don't remember me bringing you home, while the Slayer went off to shag Captain Cardboard?" Willow scrunched her nose at Spike's crass reference to Buffy and Riley, then shook her head and sighed deeply. 

"Nope, none of it. Speaking of Buffy..." Willow reached into her pocket and pulled out the pewter cross. "Karyn, one of Buffy's friends from class, brought this by." She held it up for Spike to see. He winced at the sight of the religious symbol. "Oops, sorry, I forgot that you don't like these things very much, do you?" she said playfully. 

"No, I can't say I fancy having my skin scalded," he smirked. 

Willow smiled sheepishly. She pulled away from his embrace and moved towards Buffy's dresser. "You might want to get dressed. Buffy usually comes home around this time after a major groin-fest with Riley." She blushed uncontrolably as she realized she sounded like Spike. "Anyway," she segued,"no, I can't remember any of the stuff you said happened last night. Tell me what you remember." She sat down on Buffy's bed and watched him dress.  she thought. 

"Well, I was out for a stroll among the crypts. That would be when I saw you. Walking down the street by yourself," he stopped, "When will you learn that's not safe? Anyway, about the time I saw you, I was jumped from behind. I tried fighting them off, but I'd say there were 4 or 5 of them. I don't know how you or the Slayer or her lapdog came on the scene, but it's a good thing, 'cause I'd be dust by now. Long story, short: In the fighting, you were thrown up against a headstone. I picked you up and brought you back here," he said. He grabbed a comb and ran it through his bleach blonde hair. 

"What happened to Buffy? And Riley?" Willow asked, "and how did we end up in bed together?" 

"Well, a couple of the poofs caught a whiff of the Slayer and took off. Guess where she went. And where she goes, he must follow. As for us in bed, it just happened," he finished, lighting a cigarette. 

"But, why?" 

"I dunno, luv. I think you'll have to dig a little bit deeper for that one," he gestured to her heart with his cigarette. 

Willow's mind was screaming. "What happened after we got here?" 

"Well, I brought you up here and laid you on the bed. I turned to go, but you begged me not to and kissed me. I suppose you can use your imagination from there." 

"But nothing out of the ordinary happened when we were walking back to the dorm?" 

He thought for a minute. "No." 

"Damn! Why can't I remember anything?!?!" she yelled. 

Spike walked over and sat down next to her. "Don't beat yourself up, ducks. I'll take care of you." He tilted her head up to look into her stunning green eyes. "I promise," he whispered. He caressed her lips with his own, and peppered her face with soft, delicate kisses. Willow was taken aback. She never realized that such an evil creature could be so gentle. So loving. She slowly succumbed to his touch. She could feel her desire growing and sensed his need for her. Their problems, her questions could wait. 

   [1]: mailto:SpikesChilde03@acmecity.com



	2. Do This in Rememberance...

Author: Kitura   
EMail: [SpikesChilde03@acmecity.com][1]   
Title: Do this in Rememberance (part 2 of the Morning After Series)   
Rating: PG-13 to 16   
Spoilers: probably a bit of season 4   
Distribution: My site, anyone else just ask me...   
Feedback: Yes, please! I want you guys to help me decide where this is going. I'm kinda going through a dry spell of ideas right now! Suggestions? send them to me! 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Willow awoke feeling strangely satiated. She stretched and thanked the Goddess for such stamina. 

She thought. She chuckled and patted a sleeping Spike on the shoulder. She leaned over his lean body to kiss him softly and stroke his hair. 

She grabbed a towel and a change of clothes, quickly stealing a glance at the clock on the night stand. <11:30?!? How could I have slept the whole day away?!?> She looked warily at Buffy's bed.  Willow turned and walked toward the door. She opened it to stare in the face of the short blonde slayer. 

"Buffy!" Willow yelped. 

"That's me. Listen, Wills, I just came from Riley's because Giles called us for our help," Buffy paused, "Major research, he said. Some new baddie or something I'm sure." 

"Oh, okay, is that all, cause I was going to take a shower first. Are you heading over to Giles' now?" 

"Yeah, Riley's waiting downstairs. I just stopped here first to see if you were ok." 

"Huh?" 

"You weren't in class today. I just wondered if you were sick or something." 

"Oh, I , uh, had a headache," Willow lied. She hated lying to Buffy, but she wasn't going to let Buffy kill Spike, either. 

"Oh, I hope you feel better, Will. Do you want me and Riley to wait for you?" 

"Umm, no, that's okay. I'll be fine. Have you called Xander yet?" Willow asked. 

"No, again, on the way to Giles'. Riley and I were going to stop there next." 

"I'll call him after I get out of the shower. He'll give me a ride to Giles'." 

"Are you sure, cause we could wait." 

"No, it's ok." 

"Okay. See you later," Buffy said, lightly touching Willow's arm. 

"Bye, Buffy." Willow shut the door, and breathed a sigh of relief. The sigh released some of the tension she had felt during the conversation with Buffy. The small witch was decidedly glad that Buffy hadn't wanted to come in to their room. 

"Big pile of dust, indeed," a deep breathy voice whispered in her ear. She jumped and nearly lost her balance. Spike's arm flew to her waist and held her up. She threw her arms around his neck. Before she could thank him for catching her, his lips crashed down on hers. She could feel his tounge against her lips, silently begging enterance. Willow had never known a kiss so sensual. All of Spike's kisses were like this: powerful, yet loving, forceful, but gentle. She reluctantly pulled her face from Spike's. 

"Spike," she breathed.  Nearly all rational thought had escaped her mind as he assaulted her now bare neck and shoulders with his mouth. "Spike...yes...Giles, he...oh, god...he needs our...h-help," she struggled with the words. Pushing her desire aside, she managed to pool all her willpower and pushed him back towards the bed. 

"Now," she stated with a clearer mind, "yes, that was Buffy. She said that Giles needs our help researching something." 

Spike pulled on his boxers and jeans, pretending not to notice Willow noticing him. _then a startling thought hit him He pulled his shirt over his head and stuffed his cigarettes in his pocket. The door creaking interrupted his thoughts. "Where do you think you're going?" he snuck up behind her. He could hear and feel her heartbeat increase beneath his touch. She tensed as his cool fingertips slipped around her shoulders and down the front of her robe. He pulled her back into the room. He pushed the robe off her shoulders and drank in the utter perfect beauty of her naked body. _

She was breathtaking, if he had had the breath to give. Her slender shoulders gave way to her small frame encasing small, pert breasts, a flat stomach, and easing into curvy hips. 

Spike could barely control himself. He knew in that moment that he had fallen head over heels for the red-headed witch. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:spikeschilde03@acmecity.com



End file.
